epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Blofeld vs Loki. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1.
Ok, I know. This one came out pretty quickly. It's been like two days since the last battle. Never mind what I had up here originally. I'm just going to do it whenever I think it's good. After seeing this battle, and considering that there's only one more matchup I can easily write and it has a chance of being good, that's probably a good move. Anyways, here it is. Blofeld vs Loki. This battle was suggested by Mcdamon23. Before you get all angry saying, "ELVIS, WHAT'S THE CONNECTION BETWEEN THE TWO? YOU FUCKING IDIOT," (Actually, no you won't since I doubt people will see this.) I'm here to tell you the connection. Minor spoilers for Spectre, so if you want to watch the movie, but don't want to be spoiled, get yo' ass out of this blog before I spoil it. Basically, they're two villains who try to kill their brothers (Thor and James Bond) because their fathers liked them more, and they led groups that opposed the groups their brothers were in. They also changed their names (Franz Oberhauser turned into Ernst Starvo Blofeld, and Loki changed from the God of Mischief to the God of Evil). Also, one's an orphan and one's not. Having not watched a James Bond movie before, and having only minor knowledge on Loki, it was harder than Flash vs Sonic, so if you share my opinion, and say the last one had better lyrics, that's why. At this point, I'm just trying to cover up space so the text's no longer next to the infobox. Also, sorry if all of Blofeld's shit is low quality. It was hard finding transparent Blofeld pics and I had to use my own skills in order to make the title card. Well, I hope you enjoy. Key Loki is in olive Blofeld is in This is the beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124055/genres/gangsta-beats/guantanamo '' '' BEGIN'' Battle Loki: You dare challenge a god, you pathetic waste of skin? I'll win this. On the mic, I'm powerful like Odin! I'm a rhyming Titan, call me Typhon, there's never been a greater evil. I'm a mischievous manipulator. You're just a megalomaniac with rhymes that are feeble. You won't feel Pleasence, I'll turn you into a SPECTRE. I'll crush you like the Avengers crushed box office records. Just like your first two movies, nobody knows your name. Call this the Golden Age, because I'm setting you aflame. Blofeld: Well, what do we have here? It's poor little Loki. Segregated by Giants, unfavored by Asgardians, and now getting his ass handed to him by me. Mr. Laufeyson? You're a laugh, son. Just a puny excuse for a god. You're not an actual God of Evil. You're merely a trickster and an odd, flawed fraud. You're not hot. You were born into a species that's cold as ice. Not to mention, you were reborn as a woman, and You Only Lived Twice. Like your entire franchise, your rhymes are a Bor. I'm outshining you. Spitting balls of thunder too. Might as well call me Thor! Loki: I found No good burns in your verse. Your rhymes sure Blo! But good job on torturing me with your shitty rhymes, though. I'm Ca-baller with rhymes that are hotter than Venus So need to shut your Blowhole, or you'll find out who's the meanest! I'm a Marvel, who's name is recognized across the galaxy! You're just an agonized enemy driven into insanity with no family and advanced gadgetry I'm actually rapping rapidly. You don't stand a chance, so laugh at me! You'll regret it. And the fact is I'll casually cause another casualty! I'm a god, you fool. I won't be bullied by an egg! So, go ahead. Get on your knees, pray you survive, and beg! I'm superior to you. You're a mere mortal man. I'm an Asgardian god with great power. You belong in a trash can! Blofeld: I'm not scared of you. Loki, you're lucky to be standing. Not even the Enchantress would pick your apples. You're always abandoned by your companions. Even your wife doesn't want to be near you. I bet that she died, Because she killed herself when your face popped into her mind. You may be crafty, sly, and a manipulative liar, And you speak of great power, but got your ass kicked by an Itsy Bitsy Spider? And every time you tried to touch Thor, it became hammer time! You may be known as a "god," but I've still never heard worse rhymes. Compared to me, your magic trick schtick shit is insignificant. I'm a classic villain spitting sick. You're the sissy sister of Maleficent! I'm a Legend on the mic, and inspired villains galore. I've demolished you, so drag your ass back to The Room With No Doors. ''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' ''EPIC RAP *''lightning* B-B-B-BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS''' Who won? Blofeld Loki That was it. Hoped you kinda liked it. I promise the next one will be better. By a little or by a lot, I'm not sure. Just expect it to be better than this. I might make a sequel later on, but I'm looking to far into the future of this series. Hints: Decoded '''Spectre: '''Spectre = Spectre, the title of a James Bond movie Blofeld was in, and the group Blofeld leads. '''Captain Hook: '''In Tinker Bell and The Pirate Fairy, Captain Hook was voiced by Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston is also well-known for portraying Loki. '''Stavrovideo Productions: '''Stavrovideo = Stavro, Blofeld's middle name. '''Mischief: '''Loki = God of Mischief. Nuff said. Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 8.jpg|The only hint because I don't know shit about the characters I'm using and it's hard coming up with hints when that happens, k. Category:Blog posts